Scars Can Heal
by The-Girl-No-One-Really-Knows
Summary: Katniss is being bullied and she is struggling with life. She is cutting and is planning suicide. But what happened when Peeta figures out what she is going to do and tries to stop her. EVERLARK Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction. I know I'm not a good writer. But if you could review with some helpful criticism. But not to mean plzz. **

**Summary: Katniss is being bullied and she is struggling with life. She is cutting and is planning suicide. But what happened when Peeta figures out what she is going to do and tries to stop her. Will a romance blossom?**

**Katniss POV**

I can't stand it the pain of feeling worthless. They tell me everyday at school, write little messages on Facebook, twitter. Everywhere. I just can't do it anymore. The kids in my class have been bullying me for years. My family doesn't know, and my friends-well ex-friends now are contributing. After school today I'm clearing out my locker so it's easier for my mother when I'm gone. The school day goes as usual, Glimmer and her friends kicking my seat, sending me messages and trying to trip me. During last period I write a note for my family so when they find me they know why I did it.

_Dear Mother and Prim,_

_Mother, I'll never forgive you for what you did to Prim and I after father died. You should never leave your kids to starve. But I still love you. _  
_Prim, I love you so much. You are the best sister I could ever have. I'm sorry I won't get to see you grow up and become the beautiful women I know you will be. Please know it is not your fault either of you. _  
_For those who bullied me. YOU WON! That's what you wanted right? For me to DIE! _  
_Katniss _  
_P.s Sorry._

The bell goes. I tuck the note in my pocket and run out the door to my locker. I shove as much of the books I can in my backpack but I end up having to carry heaps in my arms. By the time my locker is empty everyone has left the I get out side the school building, I trip and drop all of my books. I scramble to pick them all up.  
"Are you alright?"  
I choose to ignore the person and get up but in the process I drop a few books. The boy bends down and picks them up. Its now that I get a good look at him. Blonde curls and stunning blue eyes. He is definitely from the richer side of town.  
"Thanks" I quickly mumble when he hands me the books.  
"Why are taking all your books home when we are in the middle of the school the year." Damn I was hoping this question wouldn't come up.  
"I wont be here tomorrow," I quickly say  
"But that still doesn't mean why you need take them all home" he says  
"Well...um..." I stumble  
"You can trust me you know," he states  
"I can't trust you! You just want to make fun of me" I spit trying to hold back tears.  
"Hey, I'm not going to make fun of you. I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark by the way. Why would you think I would make fun of you?"  
"Because that's what everyone does, but not for much longer." I quickly place my hand over my mouth as I nearly gave my plan away, hopefully he didn't hear it.  
"Well that's not good- WAIT- what do you mean `much longer?" he asks with a concerned look in his eyes.  
" Ummm...I...I..." I quickly try to explain, and then I burst out crying.  
I try to run but he grabs my wrist. I scream out in pain. He looks concerned and rolls up my sleeve while I struggle.  
"No...no... no... no...no" I keep mumbling  
"Shit! Did you do this?" he asks admiring the scars I bring on myself.  
It's my only way of coping with everything. I drop all my books and fall to the ground full out crying.

**Peeta POV**

OH MY GOD! To know my Katniss has gone through all this to be bullied and now is cutting. What am I saying `my ' katniss, she has never been mine. But I have had a huge crush on her since I was 5 but never had the guts to tell her. I watch as she falls to floor crying. I bend down to her and try to hug her but she pushes me away yelling `go away!'. But I ignore he and keep trying to hug her and after a while she grabs my shirt and wont let go. She is crying less now. "Hey Katniss, do you want to hang out later." She looks shocked  
" I'm sorry but ... I wont be here."  
"Where will you be?" I ask confused  
"Um... just ...um ... somewhere, but I wont ever come back."  
"Oh ...can we stay in contact like over phone or email?"  
"Where I am going there is no phones or emails..." Something must click in my brain, `bullied, cuts, and taking all her stuff, going somewhere with no contact.' " You're not going to... are you?" I can't even say it.

**Katniss POV**

SHIT! He figured it out.  
"...No...' I lie, but I have always been a bad liar.  
"I know your lying. But why do want to do this?"  
"Its none of your business" I yell and run, leaving my books all behind I don't know where I'm running to but who cares. I can hear Peeta's loud footsteps behind me.

**Peeta POV**

Her books shoved in my backpack and I run after her of course. I am right behind her when I see her cross a busy street obviously trying to avoid me and not looking. The car she ran in front of luckily stopped just in time, it just bumped into her but it did knock her over resulting in her hitting her head on the road. But she gets up and runs away into the forest.

Katniss POV

I keep running. I can't believe it; I spilt my secret to a complete stranger. Well he isn't a complete stranger. I did use to be friends with him when I was like 6 but then his mother said I wasn't allowed near him. Just because I was from the Seam (the poorer part of District 12) and he is from the richer part. My head starts to hurt really bad though I keep running. I stop to catch my breath and lean against a tree. The dizziness doesn't go away it gets worse, I feel something warm on the back of my neck. I reach back and find a sticky warm substance. Black dots dance across my vision and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy PPL!  
okay so this is my second chapter. Please Please review! I want to know what you guys think of my story.**

**Peeta POV**

I run after her, calling her name. I saw run into the forest, so that is where I am going. I have to make sure she is all right, she was hit by car.

"KATNISS!" I scream I hear a loud THUD. Maybe that's her. I walk to where the thud was. I find her on floor forest floor surrounded in a scary pool of blood. I pull of my jumper and tie it around the gash on her head and pick her up gently. A thick wet drop of rain hits my forehead. Not a second later it pours down with rain. Shit where am I supposed to go, I don't know this forest. I look around and not too far I see a cave. I run faster then I ever run before with Katniss aiming for the cave. Its still raining by the time I get to the cave. I block up the entrance with some rocks just incase any animals want to hide in here too.

"Katniss?" I ask gently No answer, she must still be unconscious.

We are both going to catch a cold unless we warp up a bit. Should I take her clothes off so she doesn't get worse or should I keep them on? I decide to take them off. I reach down and take her worn out jeans and sweater and pile them on the cave floor to dry, just leaving her in her bra and underwear. I take off my clothes but just keep my boxers on and pile them next to hers. I look over at Katniss and see her shivering, maybe if we huddled we would be warmer. You just want to be half naked next to her. An annoying voice in my head said. Screw it I sleep next to her. I cuddle up next to her, Katniss unaware that I'm here. I slowly drift off.

**Katniss POV**

It's freezing! Maybe I left my window. I open my eyes. I'm not in my room and I'm half naked. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Was I raped, kidnapped, drugged, what happened?! I feel something move next to me, I look left and see a boy with blonde hair his boxes asleep next to me with front pressed against my side. Did I have sex with him? Did he drug me then kidnap me. I do the only thing I can think of I scream. I scream so loud the boy jumps up and looks frantically around.

"Peeta?!" I yell

"Umm…hi" he says

"What the hell am I doing here and in my underwear?" "Well. After you ran off at the school. You ran into this forest after getting knocked to the ground by a car. I found unconscious by a tree. It started to rain so I brought you here because I didn't know how to get back." He explained. Everything comes back to me, Peeta picking up my books, him figuring out my secret, and me getting hit by a car.

"Okay, so lets get changed and go home." I suggest

"Well, it's raining really hard and it's probably to dangerous" Damn I don't want to be stuck here with Peeta.

"Are our clothes at least dry?" I say blushing

"Y-Yea. I think so." He says blushing

** Peeta POV**

I'm so lucky! Katniss is stuck in a cave with ME for who knows how long! Is it bad that I wished our clothes weren't dry? She is just so beautiful.

"Katniss, why did run away from me?" I ask seriously

"I was embarrassed you saw me cry. No one ever sees me cry."

"Well there is no need to be embarrassed but why were you crying."

"N-No reason..." she replies "Was it because I suggest that you might… you know, because I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to help you."

"I wasn't going to kill myself, if that's what you mean?"

"Yeah it was. So your not?"

"No." she says sharply

"Then why were you taking all your books home?"

"I was- its nothing"

"Please tell me I want to help"

"You can't help, we're not even friends!" She screams

"Can we be friends? I only want to help"

"Fine but I'm not telling you anything"

"Okay maybe another time."

"Lets get some sleep then I can go hunting to get food."

** Katniss POV**

Why the hell does he want to be friends with ME! He is very popular, always surrounded by friends. Me, I'm always by myself. I hope he totally forgets about me trying to kill myself, i dont want him spoiling my plan for later on when I'm hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People! I'm sorry i haven't posted in a few days. My grandfather went into hospital and then had surgery, something about he was on the verge of having a heart attack any day. They had to cut out veins form his arms and legs and then place them on his heart. I was freaking out because he is my only relative left besides my parents. Sorry again. Hope this makes up for it though. And if anyone wants something to happen in the story please message me and i will try to put that in the story. Thanx for reading and please review  
Thank you to Guest and Galelover for reviewing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line **

**Peeta POV**

Something is up with Katniss. I can tell, she is really quite and keeps avoiding eye contact with me, like she has something to hide. I'm going to find out what it is.

"Hey Katniss?" I ask, what the hell I'm just going to straight ask it.

"What's up? What are you hiding?

"I'm not hiding anything, what makes you say that?" she says obviously lying.

"Liar! What's are you hiding?" I persist. I can tell she is getting angry.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are, I can tell!" I'm starting get angry with her, I just want to help her.

"I'm not! Leave me alone!" She gets up and runs out in the rain.

I get up and follow her, of course, she could get hurt.

**Katniss POV**

I run, one of the things I can do really well. I'm really fast, I would be on the track team at school, but my family can't afford it. I can hear Peeta following me, he is really loud on his feet. He would never make a good hunter. I keep running, the rain is heavy its, blurring my vision and the cut on my head is still very sore and possibly bleeding. My head is getting heavy and I start falling to the ground, I catch myself just in time. I pick my self up and keeping running, dodging trees and looking out for wild animals. I reach my favorite tree, the one my father and I planted.

_*Flashback*_

_"Katniss, this little sapling will grow one day and become a big tree, like the others in the forest." My dad says, holding out the little sapling_

_"Really daddy, it's going to grow that BIG!" I ask amazed that the little plant will soon be that big. _

_"Yes Kat, it will be one day. How about we plant it. Then everyday we can come out here and water it, so it grows."_

_"Yes Daddy, please can we plant it."_

_"Ok Kat, here, dig a hole with your hands like this." He says showing me_

_"Yes, then we put the plant in the hole and cover it up."_

_"This is going to be special tree, that going to be so tall it touches the clouds!" I say happily_

_*End of Flashback*_

I notice I'm crying, I quickly wipe the tears and start climbing the tree. From up the top I can see everything, from the fence of the district to the hills. I always have loved climbing trees. I can here Peeta screaming my name on the top of his lungs but the rain dulls it down.

**Peeta's POV**

I am looking for her everywhere. But she's probably hiding. Seriously she can ran fast.

"Katniss!" I call for the umpteenth time.

I see her up head standing still with her backed turned shaking violently from the rain.

"Katniss!" I call again

She turns to face me, she looks scared. Its then I hear the unmistakable growl of a bear.

**Katniss POV**

I climbed down the tree to look for Peeta because he is probably really cold and getting sick. But instead I was met with a bear. It probably woke up form all the rain and yelling. I realized I didn't have my bow with me, it was hidden in a log further away.

Once Peeta came and noticed the bear, he looked to me for help.

"Peeta move slowly backwards. SLOWLY!" I whispered

He did as I said but with his clumsy footing he broke a stick making a quite SNAP but it was noticed by the bear that was staring down me.

I have only seconds to move, I grabbed Peeta's arm and made a bolt in another direction. He was slower than me and kept tripping. The bear close on our tail. I headed for the log where I have hidden the bow and arrows. I decide to trail behind Peeta just in case he falls, I then fall and land on my face, hitting the cut, making my heady dizzy. For about 10 seconds I lose my vision but that's all the bear needs to grab a hold of my foot with his sharp claws. I scream, the pain is intense the bear has dug his claws in really deep and I can feel the warm blood pour down my leg.

I force myself to get and keep running, but in my case hopping. Luckily the log where the bow is hidden is really close, I make a sprint for the bow and grab it, quickly load the bow with an arrow. I shot the bear in the eye and in the heart to make sure its dead.

I fall to the ground and am surrounded by blackness.

**Peeta POV **

Damn can she shoot, one in the eye and one in the heart. And neither of us got hurt in the process of running away from a bear. WOW

I look around for Katniss but she's not there. Then I see her on the floor.

"Katniss?"

When she doesn't answer I no something is wrong. I rush over to and find her unconscious and her leg is really badly cut, with heaps of blood running down her leg. How did this happen? Maybe it was the bear and didn't notice.

I take of my shirt and tie it around her leg to stop the bleeding. By now both of us are freezing. I pick her up and carry her bridal style to the direction of the fence. I manage to get her out of the forest and I keep running to her house in the seam because her mother is a healer.

Once I reach her house I keep knocking but no one answers. I rush in and put Katniss on the table. I'm panicking now, I don't know how to stop the bleeding and buy now it has soaked through my t-shirt.

Someone in the house must here all the noise I made and come running down with a bat.

"Prim?" ask as the small figure appears behind the doorway.

"Yes… Who are you?" she asks

"Peeta, you need to help me, your sister has really bad cut on her leg and head." I say quickly panicking

"Okay, where is she?"

"On the table"

Prim works on Katniss for hours, her leg and head is bandaged and she now has to use crutches to walk.

"So. What happened?" Prim asks

"Katniss and I were in the woods and bear attacked us" I sum up

"Well she is going to be alright. It looks like its now the morning, so I'm going to get ready for school, bye Peeta"

"Bye Prim, I'm going to stay here till she wakes up" I say

"Okay" she smirks


End file.
